Talk:Entrusted with the Secret Badge
Is this really an Achievement badge? Looks more like it should be an Accolade. Frankie 10:53, 13 November 2007 (EST) <.< yeah... positron doesn't always stick badges in the most logical spots. We've certainly seen it happen before for event badges and the RV ones.. --Sleepy Kitty 14:45, 13 November 2007 (EST) Armitage's mission I was trying to get one of my charcters to get the Ouroboros Portal. After I was dissatisfied with the crowd in Atlas Park, I decided to follow up on a post made by InfamousBrad at Hereto see if Armitage's mission does entrusts me with the secret. These images show confirm that the mission did grant the badge. Also, they confirm that InfamousBrad was right in his post. Edit: forgot to sign NRemedy 04:42, 3 December 2007 (UTC) A new way I tested last night. When using the base Pillar of ice and fire you get awarded the portal after a single successful mission complete.Catwhoorg 11:52, 5 December 2007 (UTC) : Any mission complete, or do you have to earn one of the new badges? I've been suspecting that all the new flashback badges would count, but did not properly have any characters on which I could test this. This will mostly be of use to those with the Pillar in their SG base. Hit 25, and if you do not yet have the Entrusted at that point, go run a Flashback with a limitation or two. Anyway, be nice to know if it's the mission that opens up Entrusted, or the Flashback badges. - Sister Leortha 17:03, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :: We tested using Wincotts Hunt 10 trolls mission. We got the portal before any badge Catwhoorg 19:13, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Archvillain Badge and Peerless Badge Do these two actually work? They do not really appear to be time travel badges to me, and I have to wonder who would actually have one of these two, and not have any of the other badges/souveniers, such that it could be really known that these two count. - Sister Leortha 21:20, 5 December 2007 (UTC) : As it happens, I have a level 50 that doesn't qualify for Entrusted with the Secret yet. If anyone would like to help me out, I can copy her to test and we can go after Archvillain. My luck with the LRSF stinks, though. --Eabrace 21:45, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Less than level 25 with badge I have a level 18 controller with the badge but it says I have to be 25 to use the portal once it's generated. --Anon And I just got the badge after finishing Doc Delilah's first story Arc..., level 20. --Konoko 19:43, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : Which (un-)surprisingly is listed in the Entrusted_with_the_Secret_Badge#Souvenirs section --Konoko The Shadow Seed First, thanks for editing the Armitage mission talk section. I could not get the pictures to act right without being a nuisance. Now, The shattered shadow seed in the to do list is actually Colleen Nelson's arc souvenir, The Book 'The Rites of the Dark'. Using the CoX forum webpage here, and the wiki article on Colleen, I was able to get the connection. Now, the hard part is proving that the correct souvenir entitles the badge. NRemedy 23:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) --It's the souvenir for the last Kheldian arc. It has nothing to do with Colleen Nelson's arc. ~ValkyrieRising